


sweetie

by kusemono (Glitchgoat)



Category: Readyyy! Project (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Implied Uta/Genshin, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitchgoat/pseuds/kusemono
Summary: Ango thinks he can’t be blamed for getting a little carried away— not when such a great opportunity presented itself with a nice little bow on top.
Relationships: Kousaka Ango/Shimizu Genshin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	sweetie

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this around ango's birthday at the start of july because i thought it was as good a chance as any to shove my rarepair into the world
> 
> anyway it did not come out on time but i sincerely doubt anyone is habitually checking this tag

"Shimizu."

His name, spoken slowly and deliberately, is the last thing Ango needed to finally set Genshin's already-warm cheeks completely aflame. Ango's amusement threatens to crack his calm demeanor, but laughing wouldn't exactly be fair to Genshin, considering the incredibly intense pressure he's under at the moment— what with Ango insisting that Genshin let Ango feed him his own cake and all.

On any other day, he'd be willing to give up sooner and spare Genshin something so...well, it isn't embarrassing to Ango at least. Despite his obvious delight with Genshin's current predicament, his aim has always been first and foremost to give Genshin some of the affection his unitmate so callously deprives him of. It's just that a would have a harder time (and less interest in) interrupting Genshin while they're sharing food, especially since it's one of the few things for which Genshin seeks out Ango of his own volition. Usually, it's simply a matter of convenience, and he would drop the matter.

Today, however, is Ango's birthday, and Ango thinks he can't be blamed for getting a little carried away— not when such a great opportunity presented itself with a nice little bow on top.

Genshin's eyes flicker back and forth between the fork and Ango's face while he bites his lip. He hesitates for just a little too long, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

Ango offers a small smile and turns his gaze down as he lowers the fork. "It's alright if you don't want to, Shimizu." He doesn't mean to sound so disappointed.

"No, I…" Genshin begins, but he trails off; but it still stops Ango, who glances back up at him.

Genshin seems to have made up his mind: he leans forward with his hands braced on his knees, mouth open and waiting within Ango's reach.

Ango allows himself a brief moment to commit the sight to memory: Genshin, self-conscious but ready and willing to take what Ango wants to offer him. While it'd certainly be cute to stall just to watch him squirm a little more, Ango does have other plans in mind-- ones that he won't have time to follow through on later if he wastes too much of it teasing him now.

Carefully, with measured poise, Ango slides the fork past Genshin's parted lips, and by the time he's swallows the first bite, Ango has already offered him him another. He initially hesitates, but acquiesces at the slightest prodding.

Though part of him wants to be selfish (and how selfish it would be, to keep on like this), after the third bite delivered this way, Ango decides to change tack. Genshin's eyes are on him, almost disappointed, as he pulls the fork away. The disappointment gives way to something else entirely when Ango pokes his own tongue out to lick the fork clean, then places it aside.

"Good boy," he says softly; Genshin nearly chokes and flushes impossibly deeper. He continues undeterred, only slightly less softly. "Did you like it?"

It takes Genshin a moment to compose himself; Ango waits patiently.

"It was," he coughs as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and looks away, "… very good. Thank you."

"You're the one I have to thank. It was very sweet of you to indulge me." Gently, as though Genshin's a frightened puppy that might flee if he moves too quickly (he may well be), Ango reaches out with his free hand to tuck a strand of Genshin's hair behind his ear. That's all he intends to do, but he can't stop himself from letting his fingers trail down his cheek too. Genshin tenses up, and Ango does not let his disappointment show on his face.

"This made me really happy. Thank you."

Ango lets his fingers linger along Genshin's face for a little longer than he needs to. When he reluctantly begins to pull away, Genshin lifts his own hand to grasp Ango's and meets his eyes, looking for all the world like he's about to take a massive leap of faith.

"Kousaka, if you…" Genshin trails off and clears his throat before trying again. "If there's, um, a-anything you want that I can do for you, I'd like to do it. For you."

Oh. Well.

If Genshin is offering what Ango suspects he is, then it makes his plans that much easier. Judging by the way he can practically hear the thudding of Genshin's heart in his chest, his assumption may well be on the right track. "Anything?" he repeats.

Genshin's mouth sets in a determined line even as his blush burns a furious bright red. "Anything." He seems to realize what he's saying only after he's said it, and his gaze darts away, but he lifts it again a moment later, searching Ango's face for his reaction.

Not wishing to disappoint, Ango squeezes Genshin's hand and offers him his brightest smile. "I'd like to take you up on that," he says, and a mixture of relief and surprise lifts Genshin's eyebrows and puts a nervous sparkle in his eye.

When Ango rises from his chair, it only takes a gentle tug on his hand to prompt Genshin to stand up as well. Ango debates whether or not to simply leave the fork and plate of cake crumbs on the table as they take their leave; it would not do, of course, to stay out here.

He ultimately decides that he'll come back to clean up later.

***

Ango could tell Genshin what to do with his hands, or he could tell Genshin that he can touch him more; but it's a bit difficult to find the time to do that, in between pressing kisses against his lips, tilting Genshin's head up with one hand and keeping it angled just-so with only the barest bit of force. Even with Ango straddling him as he is now, though, Genshin keeps his hands on Ango's hips, sometimes barely doing more than hovering there.

There should be no place for coyness here—here, on Ango's bed, with shirts half-undone, pants discarded, only their boxers between them, and - quite crucially - one of them quite pointedly in the other's lap. This is the kind of point at which there is no ambiguity.

Ango wonders if Genshin just wants to avoid being rude or impertinent; he then wonders further whether Genshin would short-circuit were he to point out how rude it would be not to touch him, like a computer given contradictory instructions. But Genshin had said anything, and this is what Ango wants. He would hate for Genshin to make a liar of himself, and it is Ango's birthday, after all.

(Excuses, excuses - but he's not about to let it bother him. Sometimes it takes a couple excuses.)

More to the point, though, Genshin's restraint is both endearing and frustrating in equal measure. It's lucky for him that endearing tends to win out, especially when - as Ango grinds up against him, rolls his hips and they both feel the slide of the fabric cruelly depriving them of skin contact - his grip tightens for just a moment, then relaxes apologetically as soon as he realizes what he's doing.

The level of self-control would be admirable, if not for the fact that it is mildly inconveniencing Ango.

Ango pulls away from one last kiss; as he does, he lets his thumb swipe across Genshin's cheek, brushes the backs of his fingers along his jaw. Once more Ango finds himself compelled to brush Genshin's hair behind his ear; Genshin leans into the touch this time. Ango again wants to be selfish, to revel in the way Genshin's nervousness falls away with just the slightest positive reinforcement; he wants to spoil himself with the desire to spoil him - but knows that the slightest cue to be self-aware will snap Genshin back to normal. Before that can happen on its own, he decides to up the ante.

He has no evidence to support it, but he would not be surprised if Genshin were simply expecting to be asked for a blowjob or something of the sort. He certainly seemed amenable to the idea of Ango's anything being sexual in nature, and Ango isn't going to spend any time wondering why that is. (He has an answer he'd like, and an answer that would be less ideal, and he would prefer to simply not know.)

But at any rate.

"Shimizu," Ango says conversationally; Genshin snaps to attention just in time for Ango to say, "let me ride you?"

It's almost disappointing when, though Genshin's face grows impossibly red and he averts his eyes, he doesn't immediately combust at the suggestion. For a moment, Ango considers emphasizing his point ("point") by grinding up against him again, but Genshin speaks before he can carry out that plan.

"I—yes, of course, but—" he begins, and then the reality of what he's saying - thinking - catches up to him and he bites his lip on the sentiment.

Ango hums a quiet inquisitive hm?, and resumes petting at the stray strand of hair that won't stay tucked behind Genshin's ear. This is - it would seem - quite distracting for the both of them, which is in great part why he keeps doing it. So much so, in fact, that he almost misses when Genshin finds the words—quite a few of them, in fact.

"If that's what you want, then of course, I'd be happy to oblige, Kousaka, but I just thought—not that I mean to assume anything of course, I don't want to overstep myself— but, my thought is that because it's your birthday, and especially because you've already gone to a lot of effort today as it is—"

"Shimizu, is there a point you're circling, or should I put my pants back on?"

Genshin practically flinches (Ango almost feels bad) but he swallows and collects himself. "If you just wanted to relax, I could… do more of the work. That's all I meant to say. Kousaka." The fact that he sounds almost kind of hopeful makes something that Ango wasn't quite expecting twinge in his stomach. He considers this for a moment, then says:

"I'd like that."

If Ango was disappointed that Genshin didn't combust earlier, he gets his compensation now, as Genshin's hands fly off of where they were hovering around Ango's hips, and he nearly slaps himself in the process of covering his face.

Ango can't help but smile, and to Genshin's credit, he manages to nod once after a moment. "If—that's alright, Kousaka. If that's what you—"

Ango interrupts him by lifting his hands to guide Genshin's away from his face and pressing a kiss to his lips—a kiss so gentle the contrast between it and the grind of his hips is sure to give Genshin whiplash, as though he hasn't had enough of that recently.

What? Ango can't help it if it's amusing. Endearing, even.

While Genshin's brain is catching up, Ango takes the chance to lift himself off of his lap and shuffle backwards. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Genshin lower his hands as Ango rummages under his bed. While he hasn't exactly planned this out enough to have everything set out beforehand—

(Well. It would be crude - far cruder than Ango would say - to say that it's a fair bet that in a dormitory building with eighteen teenage boys, one can expect there to be some form of personal lubricant within five feet at any given moment, but…)

He finds what he's looking for in a few moments, and as he pulls himself back up onto the bed, he's quite aware of Genshin's eyes on him. Which is the point— or at least, one of them.

When he offers the bottle of lube over to Genshin, he takes it with slightly unsteady hands, and Ango smirks as he takes the chance to remove his own boxers and lay back, while Genshin fumbles (rather endearingly) with the unfamiliar cap. It only takes a minute for Genshin to work it out, and Ango quickly makes room for Genshin between his legs.

Genshin pushes one of Ango's legs back as he settles in the space afforded him; Ango in turn lifts his arms above his head and closes his eyes. Partially because he wants to focus on sensation; partially because he (correctly) assumes that Genshin might have an easier time if he doesn't have to know that Ango is watching him. Without that, he seems to have a lot more confidence, or at least, he seems to hesitate less.

(It's a mystery that he's decided to become an idol, but Ango assumes he has his reasons.)

Genshin's hands are bigger than Ango had consciously realized; so much of Genshin's personality suggests a person maybe two-thirds his size. He's indeed as careful as can be as he works his fingers inside of Ango, and Ango wills himself with great success to relax to make it easier.

He wonders distantly how much experience Genshin has with this sort of thing; then he considers Uta, the only other likely culprit, allowing Genshin to do this to him, and were Ango the type to laugh aloud at his own thoughts, he would. Even if their relationship is like that (he suspects it is), he can't imagine Uta would ever deign to let Genshin touch him more than necessary, and he would likely insist on preparing himself. Instead - off that train of thought - he contemplates the image of Genshin fingering himself, trying to keep himself quiet in the night.

That thought is admittedly far more agreeable.

He'd like to see it. Perhaps it's something to remember for later, if this doesn't effectively scare Genshin off. He'd like to believe it won't.

Either Genshin is impatient, or Ango gets caught up in his own thoughts, or potentially both, because it feels like only a few seconds before Genshin speaks:

"… do you want more time, Kousaka?" he says, a little uncertain, and meaning quite something else other than time, but he can't make himself ask directly. Ango cracks an eye open and peers up at him; he looks determined.

"No," Ango says with a shake of his head, and Genshin nods slowly.

Impatience becomes a more and more viable possibility, because it feels like as soon as Genshin pulls his hand away, he's already lining up to press in with the hand not otherwise occupied with pushing Ango's knee back.

He hesitates. Ango lifts his hips, and Genshin manages to find his courage.

Thank god.

He's gentle almost to a fault, pressing in with a measured pace, so achingly careful. This is in great part because, as it turns out, the size of Genshin's hands carries over to the rest of him, and it's very, very difficult for Ango to be upset about this. It'd make it quite interesting, Ango supposes distantly, to see what would happen if Genshin stopped trying so hard to be careful, though he knows that he may as well ask a boulder to leap for the sky for all the good asking Genshin to throw care to the wind would do.

But more immediately, Genshin shudders as he settles inside of Ango; Ango shifts slightly to adjust to the feeling, and Genshin is quick to accommodate. He could not make it any clearer how much he's prioritizing Ango's comfort, and he both appreciates it, but—

But he can practically feel Genshin shake, just so-faintly; Genshin's got one hand planted on the bed, and the other - still pushing Ango's leg back for leverage - is holding tight, a little too tight, Ango wishes he'd dig his nails in a little harder honestly—

"Is something wrong, Shimizu?" he prompts, lifting one hand to Genshin's face; he tenses up before he relaxes into the touch, practically bows his head to Ango.

Even now. With his dick inside him, he bows his head.

"No, it just… it feels good," Genshin murmurs, sounds almost ashamed of himself, as though he's sorry that being inside of Ango is pleasurable for him. A profound warmth swirls in Ango's stomach (and surges into his dick, make no mistake) in a way that he needs to express immediately.

"Good boy," he murmurs, and Genshin's breath catches—among other things.

"Kousaka, please don't say that," he says quietly, his face growing pink as he shakes Ango's hand away.

"Why not?" Ango says, feigning as though he doesn't know why (because he felt the twitch inside him, felt the way Genshin's nails dug into his leg for just a split second - it's obvious why he doesn't want to hear it, and it's because he gets off on it). But Genshin can't quite articulate his reasons, so—

"I want you to feel good. You're giving me what I want." Genshin only responds by bowing his head deeper and avoids eye contact, so Ango pets his hair. "So be a good boy and fuck me, Genshin."

Even to Ango, both the vulgarity and the familiarity feel wrong coming out of his mouth; but the words have an immediate effect, so he doesn't dwell on either.

There's something almost apologetic about the way that Genshin complies with Ango's request, but that may be because there's something apologetic about everything Genshin does. He begins to move - his hips a little erratic, but he's still trying so very hard to maintain a rhythm. Ango is tempted to close his eyes again, and that temptation only grows stronger when Genshin's hand gives up on trying to keep his balance and instead strays down Ango's stomach, across his abs and down to his dick, which Genshin takes in hand and begins stroking with the rhythm of his hips.

And indeed, he wants to close his eyes and focus on the sensation alone; but that would mean missing out on the way Genshin is avoiding looking at his face, keeping his eyes down, his mouth barely-open like he wants a kiss but can't manage to ask (and Ango would oblige but for the fact that his position would make it awkward to rise to do so).

Ango can't help but wonder how quickly he would get off if he called him Gen. Probably faster than he'd like.

He can't imagine that he won't have future chances to try it out, though, and he won't not even have to use the excuse of his birthday to do it.

**Author's Note:**

> [into megaphone] readyyy is still going just because the mobage got shitcanned doesn't mean the franchise is dead please stan it and pay into the pixiv fanbox so my dedication all this time later does not go to waste
> 
> talk to me on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/glitchgoats) about readyyy and prepare yourself for my willingness to lovemail genshin on a moment's notice  
> s/o to [sen](https://twitter.com/Chikageyuki), who helped me actually write a scenario to justify this, is to blame for the fact that i bothered posting it, and is likely to be the only person on the planet who i have successfully dragged into my angogen delusions
> 
> (btw my love of uta is overwhelming, i love his character development and gradually being somewhat kinder to gen AND his shitty unbalanced relationship with him at the start, so please don't think im hating on him these are just the restraints of third person limited ok thanks)


End file.
